


Mermaid Watch

by Firelit_dreams



Series: Snapshots:: Summer Vacation [9]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelit_dreams/pseuds/Firelit_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's family decides to spend the summer at a campground and Adam expects to be friendless and miserable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermaid Watch

"I am so sorry," Tommy said, as soon Adam sat down in the sand next to him. "I completely forgot about this."

"It's okay," Adam smiled. He had been disappointed when Tommy had told him that he had to babysit on Adam's last night here but it could've been worse. "At least we can still see each other, even if it is surrounded by kids."

"I guess." Tommy shrugged. "I was just hoping for a little more privacy tonight."

Adam leaned over and kissed him softly. "How did you end up doing this anyway?"

"We don't get a lot of new people here every year, so my parents started organizing this party every year for the last day of the season. I was delegated to keeping the younger kids entertained. I hadn't even thought about it or I would've tried to get out of it." Tommy explained, entangling his hand in Adam's, as he leaned into him for another kiss.

"Tommy!" They both turned toward the two girls that skidded to a stop in the sand right in front of them.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

The girls looked at each other and giggled.

"Girls," Tommy asked again. "Do you need something?"

More giggling, as they looked at Adam and then back to Tommy. "Is he your boyfriend?" One of them finally asked.

Adam looked at Tommy nervously. They hadn't really ever discussed their relationship. It wasn't that Adam was against the idea, but he also didn't want to get his hopes up he saw this as more serious than Tommy did.

"What do you think?" Tommy asked Adam, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Are you my boyfriend?"

"I—um—do you want that?" Adam asked nervously. On one hand he was glad Tommy hadn't said no, but on the other, what if he really didn't want that.

Tommy looked back at the girls, "Yeah he is. Is that okay?"

Adam let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding when Tommy gave his answer. He had a boyfriend, for the first time the guy he liked actually liked him too. Okay, so the guy lived hours away and he had no idea how they were going to make that work but still it was something.

The girls looked at each other and smiled, and then back at Tommy and Adam, "Good."

"Is that why you came over here?" Tommy asked.

"Are we going to have a fire this year? And mermaids?"

Adam was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the girls' question. "Mermaids?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tommy answered the girls first, "Yeah we will. I'll start the fire soon so we can make hotdogs, okay?" He waited for them to run back to tell the others who will still down by the water, before answering Adam. "Yeah, the first year we did this the Sara and Becca were still really young and when they got tired they were afraid of being out here without their parents so we started keeping watch for the mermaids in the water. Obviously they know it's just a game now, but they still like doing it. God, this is embarrassing."

"I think it's cute," Adam said. "Want help making the fire?"

"We really should do that before they start rebelling out of hunger."

~~**~~

"Is that one?" The little girl sitting on Adam's lap asked, pointing at shadow moving on the water.

Adam squinted to see what she was pointing to, leaning forward as much as he could with a child in his lap, Becca leaning against him on one side, already asleep, and Tommy half asleep tucked into his other side. "I think it must be," Adam finally answered quietly.

Tommy turned his head up and smiled sleepily at Adam. "See there are mermaids here," he whispered.

Before Adam could answer, parents started arriving to take the sleepy children home. Adam and Tommy detangled themselves from the children piled around them and helped everyone gather their belongings and get the children either on their feet or in the arms of waiting parents. When the last child had been collected and bundled off to their cabins Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam and kissed him. "Thank you for staying out here with me."

"Wouldn't want to miss the mermaid spotting, would I?" Adam said, returning the kiss.

"Do you need to go back or can we stay out here and enjoy the silence for a while?"

"My dad wants to get an early start tomorrow, but I can stay for a while," Adam said. "I can always sleep on the drive home."

They moved the blanket they'd been sitting on closer to the fire and sank down to the ground, using the fire and each other to stay warm in the chilly night air. They sat quietly for a while watching the water, and occasionally sharing soft kisses.

"Did you mean it earlier?" Adam asked, "Am I your boyfriend? Are we really going to try to find a way or that to work?"

"Yeah," Tommy answered. "You want that, right? You don't want it to be over when you get in the car tomorrow?"

Adam shook his head, "No, I want it to work. We can do it if we both want it to."

Tommy agreed that they'd make sure to see each other for a least a few minutes in the morning before Adam headed home so they could make sure they exchanged phone numbers and email addresses and made some sort of plan to see each other soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final chapter in this series, but there will be a sequel coming up in the, hopefully near future.


End file.
